


of drunken nights

by Mrs_jamiepottermalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Harry, Caring Draco, Draco's POV, Drunk Harry, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Strong Draco, Tall Draco, petite harry, slightly curvy harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_jamiepottermalfoy/pseuds/Mrs_jamiepottermalfoy
Summary: One shot. Harry gets home drunk from ron's bachelor party. Draco gets up to taking care of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. It's just fluff fluff fluffy fluff.  
> 2\. And ofcourse all the characters and the harry potter universe belong to jk Rowling not me.I'd be filthy rich if they belonged to me though!!!
> 
> Oh and I've just started a new fem harry/ draco fic named betrothed. It's a bonding fic. Please check it out!!!!

It's almost midnight as I sit in the armchair reading my book on advanced wolfsbane potion. Waiting for my fiancé to be back. I sigh looking at the fireplace our photographs since the 5 years we've been together displayed over the mantle. Harry and me at our graduation. Harry playing with teddy. Both of us kissing at a French beach. A family picture at the weaselys taken over Christmas.I look at the beaming face of my adorable, sexy, beautiful fiancé and go back to my reading.

Harry went to weasely's bachelor party. It's some dingy old place that I'm sure is picked by the weaseley twins. They wanted me to come along but I can't as I'm the bride's best man and so decided over not going with the groom's party. Me and hermione have been best friends since harry and I got together. I'm lost in these thoughts as there's a knock at the door.

Well that's surprising. I go to the front door and find Percy weasely supporting an almost asleep harry. I look at the pair bewildered as Percy says, "here's your fiancé malfoy, he was too drunk to apparate or floo so I have to drop him in my car".

I look over at harry who seems to be asleep on his feet leaning heavily over the redhead and reach my arms to take him from Percy.

He smiles as I all but pick harry in my arms. "goodnight malfoy" and with that he leaves.

" hey babe, you had a good time tonight " I whisper softly to harry.

He mumbles something unintelligible and blearily opens his vivid green eyes. So green that I could get lost in their depths for hours.

"Dr- dray... Oh you're here.. I missed you soooooooo much honey..." he mumbles snuggling closer in my neck.

I kiss his impossible mop of hair. "hmmmm did you?", I ask

"uh-huh" is his reply to my neck. 

"somebody's sloshed tonight.come on baby let's put you to bed" I say as I start making it towards our bed room. 

Harry licking and kissing my neck while mumbling about Ron and the weaseley twins and what fun he had catching up with his school pals. 

I head to out en-suite to change hin into his pajamas. As I try to put him down harry clings harder to me, "no draco! " he whines. 

"harry love, let me put you Down" I say softly. 

"dowanna" he whines.and clings harder. 

I sigh. Oh well I should have known! Harry is a lightweight and rarely drinks. But when he do gets drunk like right now he's very clingy and pouty and doesn't like to be physically separated from me. It's really adorable if you ask me.

" love, you're tired let me change you and then we'll cuddle in bed okay" I whisper in his ear running soothing circles at his small curvy waist. 

" promise you'll cuddle with me?" he asks petulant. 

"ofcourse love," 

Finally he let's me put him down.I accio a t shirt of mine and place it at the counter.I start to slowly unbutton his green shirt followed by his shoes socks an jeans leaving him only in his black boxers. All the while harry stands half asleep.  I pull my shirt over his head helping him get into it. Now he's ready for bed I carry him back to our room and tuck him in his bed. I wonder... He seems a bit heavier as I carry him. Oh well he finally seems to get some meat to his small petite fragile frame. Looks like side effects of his upbringing at the Muggles finally seems to fade.I smile at his small form curled up under the blankets and kiss his forehead before leaving to get ready for bed myself. 

After I'm done with my nightly rituals and get back to our bed in my pajama bottoms I find harry sitting up in bed frowning.I quickly rush over. 

"hey, what's wrong baby? " 

"S' cold" comes the mumbled really from harry. 

" do you want me to put heating charms love?" 

" nooo it's cold cuz you're not innit" he pouts, " come warm the bed for me, you promised to cuddle". 

I smile and climb inside the blankets beside my adorable fiancé. I cuddle him close to my chest his small fragile body fitting perfectly against my taller more muscular body.

" is this okay Babe" I ask. 

" s'good " he snuggles in my neck "I love you draco"

"I love you harry". Slowly we fall asleep tangled in each others arms smiling. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction. So please spare any silly mistakes that I made. Leave your kudos and comments to tell me if you like it.


End file.
